


Never Too Late

by BlueBubbles426



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbles426/pseuds/BlueBubbles426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has been running from Doflamingo for years, but he never seems to escape. Can Luffy save him? Can he save himself and break through his own fear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Haunted Past

“Let’s talk about this,” Luffy’s voice was unusually calm, his hands in front of him, trying to back down the desperate man.

“Fuck you, Luffy,” the man snapped, “You don’t understand. He’s always there. He’s always following me.” His hands were shaking on the razor held above his vein. Pink feathers were scattered around the room like leaves. Dead, rotting leaves. He shook, naked, bruises covering his body, slashes across his chest. His grey sheets were stained and furniture was overturned. The struggle was obvious, but it didn’t hold a candle to the torment in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Luffy took a step forward, watching the man he loved. “Law, it’ll be alright, just don’t do this-” he stopped as the razor broke skin and a few drops of blood dripped onto the floor. Luffy tried hard to breathe as he panicked, watching the razor pushing deeper into the caramel skin. He knew he should have been here to protect Law, but work had kept him late and he couldn’t get back in time. He clenched his fists, furiously digging his nails into his palms. 

He knew who did this, but there was no way to apprehend him. That man had the police department wrapped around his finger. He grit his teeth, wanting to find the man who had hurt his lover, but knew he had to deal with the situation at hand first. Law was violently shaking, sweat gleamed on his body. His eyes were wide and unseeing, as if blinded by horror. Luffy had seen Law like this before, at night when he would wake from his nightmares, screaming 'Go away, leave me alone!' And night after night, Luffy would wrap his arms around him, stroking his hair and muttering into his ear until he slowly fell back asleep.

It was those nights that Luffy learned Law's past. The horrific abuse, the torture, the rape. It was why Law was so cold towards him, he had built up a wall around himself and Luffy knew that until Doflamingo was brought down, Law would continue to suffer. He still visited Law, when Luffy wasn't around, like tonight. Luffy hated how Doflamingo followed them, even when they did their best attempts to hide. Law had even left his job at Grandline Hospital so that he couldn't be traced via employment records, but it never seemed to be enough. The man had clearly been in their apartment and, by the looks of things, had gotten what he came here for. 

Law was in a worse state than Luffy was used to. He had never seen Law attempt to take his own life. Luffy breathed in and out slowly, trying to think. If he moved any closer Law would panic even more and possibly slit his wrist. Luffy instead sat down on the bed and tapped it lightly, inviting Law to sit next to him. 

Law hesitated, the blade still dangerously pressed into his skin. One movement and the blood would flow out so fast that the paramedics wouldn’t get here in time. His pain and years of running over. He thought about Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo, lying in their own blood, and he pressed the blade harder into his wrist. It was his fault they were injured, they had tried to help him escape, but Doflamingo was always there, he always knew. 

His hand shook, leaving tiny cuts, he looked over at Luffy, now sitting on the bed, motioning for him to come sit next to him. Luffy. His security, the one thing he had left in this world. How many nights did Luffy hold him, calming him from one of his many nightmares, not asking questions, just being there. He didn’t need to know Law’s past to love him and how had he repaid him? By shutting him out and pushing him away. He was cruel and heartless, just like his master. He was disgusted just thinking about him, but he forced himself to stay focused. He stared at Luffy, before dropping the blade to the floor and collapsing, sobs wracking his body. 

Luffy got to his knees and picked up the blade, pocketing it before pulling Law into his chest and comforting him. Law felt Luffy’s warm body encompass him and he inhaled the smell of Luffy’s body wash. It smelled like the sea, but to Law it smelled like home. It was the one place Doflamingo hadn’t taken away yet. Law allowed Luffy to lift him off the floor and carry him to the bathroom. He winced as Luffy began cleaning the cuts on his chest, but allowed him to clean and bandage them. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Luffy asked, knowing what the answer would be. Law shook his head and Luffy sighed. “I would deal with him for you, you know I would. I could call Zoro and Sanji and we could go kick some feathered ass.” Luffy smiled at Law, but his eyes were serious. 

Law wished Luffy would take care of Doflamingo. Free him from this hell he was trapped in, but he knew better. Asking for Luffy’s help was a death sentence for them both, Doflamingo had made that clear. Law shuddered, remembering Doflamingo’s hand around his neck, whispering that Law belonged to him and him alone. Doflamingo knew about Luffy, but clearly didn’t see him as a threat, or else he would have dealt with the teen by now. 

Luffy finished caring for Law’s wounds and put the medical supplies away. He walked over and hugged Law, gripping his shoulders tightly, tears filling his eyes. “Don’t ever do that again,” he choked, “I couldn’t bear to lose you too. Not to that man. We will find a way, maybe we should move again.”

Law allowed Luffy to cry on his shoulder. He knew he had put the younger through hell, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew Ace’s death had hit Luffy hard, Law had been the one to pull him out of that mess. He remembered begging Luffy to see him and realize that he still had people to live for. He remembered Luffy’s blank look as he stared at nothing, darkness overcoming him. It had taken almost two years to bring Luffy back to normal, and even then, there were still nights Law heard Luffy cry out Ace’s name in his sleep. 

He wrapped his arms around Luffy, apologizing for scaring him, “I’m sorry Lu, it won’t happen again.” He held his lover in his arms as the other’s crying slowed and he slumped slightly, exhausted from the emotional strain. Law picked Luffy up and carried him back to their room, laying him on the bed before falling in to the bed himself. He was exhausted, but the fear of Doflamingo returning kept him from falling asleep. He watched Luffy sleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Reaching up, he brushed a few locks of hair out of the teen’s face, and planted a small kiss on his lips. Luffy stirred a little, but didn’t wake up. Law settled back in bed and watched the ceiling. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he picked it up. It was Shachi.

“Drinks tonight? Penguin’s buying.” 

Law replied quickly, getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes. He needed something to take the edge off of what had happened tonight. He scribbled a note to Luffy and headed out of the apartment, pulling his coat up against the cold.

The street was lit up with bright lights for Christmas and Law scolded himself, remembering he needed to pick up a present for Luffy. He walked past the shoppers, not looking at any of them. He accidently bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a hand reaching out to him. He took it and looked up at a man with a scarred face, the ugliest coat Law had ever seen, and flaming red hair. 

“Sorry,” Law muttered, getting ready to move away. 

“No, don’t worry about it,” the man laughed, “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Law looked back at the man and shrugged his shoulders, “Just getting a drink with some friends.” 

“Well, which bar are you going to, I am meeting some people too and I’m looking for a bar called Franky’s.” Law considered the man in front of him, he seemed decent enough, even if his coat was ugly.

“That’s where I am heading, follow me,” he said. 

“My name is Eustass Kid,” the man spoke up after a few moments, “What’s your name?”

“Trafalgar Law,” he answered and Kid’s eyes widened.

“Aren’t you the surgeon who headed transplants at Grandline?” he asked. Law nodded, “Hey thanks, you replaced my arm!” He waved his left arm, “It’d be awful hard to weld with only one arm, hahaha.” 

Law shrugged, “I was just doing my job.” He stopped in front of the door to Franky’s and looked at Kid, “Well it was nice meeting you, see ya.” And before Kid could respond he disappeared into the crowded bar to look for his friends. 

Shachi waved him over and slid a beer to him as he sat down. “You look terrible, did you get hit by a bus?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Law lied, but Penguin caught his eye and spiked an eyebrow. Penguin was the only one other than Luffy who knew about Doflamingo. Law gave him the ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ look and Penguin let it go. 

“Where’s Bepo?” Law asked, searching the bar for him. 

“He’s with his girlfriend,” Shachi laughed and Law’s heart sank. Half the reason he came out tonight was because he wanted to see him. Bepo always had a way of cheering Law up, and right now he really needed it. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Shachi asked again, “You seem really down.”

Law nodded, taking another sip of his beer, which was warm. Law cringed a little at the taste but didn’t complain since he wasn’t buying.

Law watched silently, listening to Shachi and Penguin talk about life at the hospital and how they hated the new head of transplants. Her name was Kureha, and from what Shachi said, she sounded like a witch. Law was about to get up to go home when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and his eyes widened in horror as he read the message.

‘When did I say you could go out?’ the message read and though it was from an unknown number, Law knew who it was from. He panicked, looking around the bar for the flamboyant man. He saw him sitting in a booth on the other side of the bar. Law quickly stood up and left the bar, Shachi and Penguin calling after him.

Law’s mind was running, how had Doflamingo known? Why was he here? Didn’t he get enough of what he wanted when he was over earlier. Law tensed, feeling he was being followed. He tried weaving in and out of the crowd to lose the trail of the other man, but he was too fast. A large hand positioned itself on the back of Law’s neck and a voice whispered in his ear.

“Get in the car, and don’t make a scene, Law.”

Law did as he was told, powerless to fight, especially in the crowded street. Doflamingo got in after him and shut the door to the car before the driver started the engine and they pulled out into the busy street. Law stared at Doflamingo, wondering what the man was thinking behind his ridiculous smile. After fifteen minutes, Doflamingo finally spoke.

“I’ve been thinking, Law,” he started, “You have been awfully defiant recently. I think it is time to take you back in for some remedial lessons.” He placed a finger under Law’s chin and lifted Law’s face, looking directly down at him. Law stared back at him, keeping his face blank, though his heart raced in his chest. “Have you forgotten your education, Law?”

Law snorted. “How could I, you’re such a great teacher,” he spat sarcastically. Doflamingo chuckled and released him.

“Flattery will get you no where,” Doflamingo chuckled, leaning back in his seat, “You can always change your mind, come back to my side and you will never have to worry about anything ever again.”

Law rolled his eyes. He would never go back to Doflamingo, not in a million years. The man was pure evil and burned everything in his way. Or killed it and then burned it.

The car pulled up to a large house, and Law was forced out of the car by Doflamingo. They walked up the steps and through the door. Law was marched into a room and pushed into a large, heart-shaped armchair, where he was strapped down. Doflamingo walked over to the couch and stretched out, placing his hands behind his head, watching Law. Law met his gaze with a cold glare, unflinching, even when Doflamingo removed the hands from behind his head to Law’s thigh. If he could outlast Doflamingo’s mind games, he could find a way out. It was just a matter of time. Doflamingo’s hand slid up Law’s thigh, his grin widening as Law tried to back into the chair more, when the door opened. 

A young woman with green hair entered the room, her glasses reflecting the firelight. “Young Master, there is a phone call for you.” Doflamingo stood up and, not looking back at Law, strolled out of the room, behind Monet, who closed the door behind them. 

Law let out a sigh and tested the bindings holding him. He pulled, but, as he suspected, they were firmly in place. He cried out if frustration and began to look around the room for something to cut the leather with. He saw a letter opener on the desk and began pushing the oversized chair with great effort. Panting heavily, he reached the desk and grabbed the object with his teeth, angling it so that he could grab it with his bound hands. He started to saw away at the first strap when the door opened and Doflamingo re-entered the room. 

He looked over Law and a grin broke out over his face and he threw his head back in laughter, causing Law to wince slightly. “Oh Law, you are so cute when you try to escape. You haven’t done that since you were a small child.” He reminisced a moment before striding over and taking the letter opener out of his hand and moving it to his throat, “But remember, Law, I only have so much patience for your foolishness.” He removed the letter opener and put it in the drawer. Law cursed in his head, frustrated. 

Doflamingo came back over and slammed down on Law’s wrist, causing him to cry out in shock and pain. He was eye level with Law, pink shades dark in the dim light of the dying fire. His ridiculous grin was still in place, like a cat who had finally caught its prey. He ran his tongue over his lips and Law resisted the urge to headbutt the man, so close in front of him. Doflamingo leaned in and kissed Law, forcing his tongue into his mouth and Law tried to pull back, but Doflamingo’s hand reached up and grabbed the back of Law’s head, pinning him in place. The man finally broke the kiss when Law felt his lungs were completely empty and he gasped for air as Doflamingo walked away from him. He added a few logs to the fire to bring it back to life and grabbed something Law couldn’t see from the mantle.

He returned to Law and began undoing the bindings. As soon as he was free, Law elbowed Doflamingo in the stomach and ran, wrenching open the door and down the hall. He turned a corner, looking for the exit. Doflamingo was behind him, no longer smiling, chasing him. He finally saw the front door and picked up speed but a man stepped out of the shadows and hit him hard on the back of the head. Law saw a glimpse of shined black shoes and a white coat before everything went black.


	2. Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has been captured by Doflamingo. Who will save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, school has been crazy, plus I have a holiday retail job which eats all my time. I hope you enjoy the update.

When Law regained consciousness, he was back in the study. His coat and shirt had been removed, and as he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed Doflamingo was holding his arm so that his veins were facing up and the contents of a syringe was being injected into his arm.

“Ah, you’re awake, Law,” Doflamingo smiled, withdrawing the needle. He tossed it in a nearby can and looked back at Law. “You are about to taste Caesar’s latest creation.” 

Law panicked. Caesar Clown was a psycho scientist with no regard for human ethics and would do anything to surpass his colleague, Vegapunk. He looked at Doflamingo with wide eyes, and his panic was quickly turning into an animalistic rage that he was not used to. He growled and tried to rip out of restraints, his muscles bulging and veins throbbing. Doflamingo watched with amusement, a grin wide on his face.

“Oh Kaido is going to like this,” he mused, pulling out his phone. He held up the device and started the video as Law continued to fight. After about a minute, he sent the video off to both Caesar and Kaido before turning around and heading towards the door.

“Vergo, I leave him to you, maybe you can train with him,” Doflamingo cackled, slamming the door behind him. Law, in his drugged state couldn’t comprehend what was about to happen as he continued to strain against his bindings. 

Vergo stepped out of the shadows, his face neutral, a staff in his hand. He approached Law, raising the staff over his shoulder and struck Law. The pain was intense and radiated through him. Law clenched his teeth and looked up at Vergo with bloodshot eyes. Vergo punched him across the face, sending Law into the wing of the chair.

“Don’t look at me with such disrespect, Law,” Vergo warned, his tone stern. He struck Law   
again with the staff, sending him down to kiss his knees. Each subsequent hit felt like it would break him. Law tried to fight back, but the drug was beginning to wear off and he was beginning to feel weak and tired. After a few more hits, Law coughed and blood spattered his jeans and the floor. 

Vergo stopped, his staff dripping with Law’s blood. He turned and left the room, his over shined boots walking away. Law couldn’t understand why Vergo had stopped so suddenly, but he felt momentary relief. The aftereffects of the drug had left him groggy and unable to think clearly. He sat back, wincing in pain, his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for the next person to enter.

The door creaked open quietly and Law looked up, confused. Eustass Kid entered the room, closing the door behind him. He tip-toed over to Law and knelt in front of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Law croaked, his voice broken and hoarse.

“I followed you after seeing Doflamingo walk out after you,” he answered, “That guy is bad news you know.” He began undoing the bindings holding Law.

Law didn’t know how Kid knew Doflamingo, and he didn’t ask. He flexed his hands and wrist as they were freed from the bindings. Angry red lines shone on his skin where the bindings had dug in. 

Kid let out a low hiss, looking at Law. He quickly strode back over to the door, motioning for Law to follow him. Law was torn. If he escaped, Doflamingo would simply hunt him down again, but if he stayed, who knew what the man had in store for him. Eventually fear of the unknown left Law deciding to follow Kid. 

They snuck through the house, always scanning, but it was late and it appeared most of the house was asleep. Kid paused in front of a door, listening. He put up his hand to indicate Law needed to stay where he was, and opened the door. He disappeared a few minutes before coming back out with two bags. 

Law eyed the bags warily, but said nothing as they heard footsteps. They darted into a hallway and pressed their backs into the shadows as a large man with snot running from his nose went down the hallway, his coat making it look like he was sliding on ooze. They didn’t breathe as the man stopped in front of the room Eustass had just entered before seeming to remember something and went back the way he came. 

As his footsteps vanished, they exhaled in unison and took off down the hall as quietly as possible. Thankfully there was no one at the door and they exited the house with ease, taking off down the snow covered lawn. A block away, they hailed a taxi. Law reached into his pocket before he realized he didn’t have his wallet anymore. Doflamingo must have taken it at some point. He turned to Eustass.

“I don’t have my wallet,” he said.

Eustass shook his head and tapped the bags, “Don’t worry my friend, this will take us wherever we need to go.” He opened the bags and Law saw what looked like ten thousand dollars in each bag. Law gaped at Eustass, unable to believe the man would be bold enough to steal from Doflamingo. Eustass shoved one of the bags into Law’s hands.

“Take it and get out of here. Doflamingo is bad news. I don’t know why he targeted you, but that man has a lot of pull in this city,” he shut his eyes, as if remembering something tragic. “I lost my arm and one of my best men to him, this is the least he can do.” He smirked and tapped the driver to pull over. 

“Well, good luck to you, Trafalgar Law,” he smiled and closed the door, leaving Law alone in the taxi. Law looked down at the bag in his lap, lost in thought, when the taxi driver cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh, sorry,” Law jumped, “4th and Main.” He instructed and the driver pulled out onto the street. Law watched the street lamps pass one at a time. He didn’t have his cell phone either, so he couldn’t call Luffy. Thankfully he had an extra phone at home after the last incident with Doflamingo. He shuddered, remembering the man crushing Law’s phone with his bare hands, angry at Law for one thing or another. 

Law didn’t understand Doflamingo, even in his best laid plans to escape, Doflamingo always found him. He held power rivaled only by the city’s politicians. Doflamingo was a businessman, though what his business was, Law could only guess. He was sure it wasn’t legal, but he never seemed to be able to get to its root. Doflamingo kept a tight leash on Law, despite his “freedom”. 

The taxi driver pulled over and Law pulled out a hundred, telling him to keep the change. The driver nodded, understanding he was to keep quiet and Law exited the vehicle. He looked up at his apartment building, wondering if it was safe to head up. Doflamingo had his keys too, so he had access to everything, though it hadn’t stopped him from entering the apartment before. He walked in the building and pushed the up button on the elevator, praying Doflamingo hadn’t figured out he was missing yet. 

The doorway to Law and Luffy’s apartment stood open and Law’s breath stood still. He approached the apartment cautiously, ready to run or fight, whichever he deemed necessary, but Luffy simply ran out and tackled him to the ground, planting kisses all over.

“Oh my god, Law are you okay?” His eyes were full of worry, “I called Shachi, and he said you left suddenly and never came back. What happened?” Luffy’s eyes trailed to the bag, “What’s that?”

“It’s our new life, Luffy,” Law said, “Our way out of this city, but we have to leave now.” His eyes looked around, half-expecting Doflamingo to be watching from the shadows, his trademark grin on his face.

Luffy got off Law and helped him to his feet. They went inside and grabbed the bag they had learned to keep packed at all times. Luffy locked the apartment and they took the elevator down to the garage, where Luffy’s car sat waiting. It’s lion hood ornament gleamed in the fluorescent light, and they climbed in the car, Law throwing the money in the back seat. Luffy started the car and backed up. The tires squealed as they took off, heading for a new beginning.


End file.
